A Puma's Path
by KalGal
Summary: Lion-O fishes a lost Puma from the very same river he 'Died' in. She is rude and strong hearted but wantes to avenge her foster parents death, and the only way Korrie can do that is with Lion-O's groups help. So they set off to find the MIA Cats.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

**Trying my hand at OC's. Tell me what you think. Her name is Kamille or Korrie.**

You know that feeling you get when you fall, but you know someone will be there to catch you? I'm feeling like that but without the catching part.

The rocks whizzed by my face while I screamed, the water becoming bigger and bigger before my eyes. I had tangled with the lizard mechanics one to many times. I would ask for spare parts and old unused scrap metal but because of my feline heritage...never really got anywhere.

But being a Puma gives me a slight advantage when stealin- I mean, borrowing without returning. That's what got me into this mess in the first place.

The night clocked me as I sprinted across the rooftops, an abandoned slate of a door under my arm. The fat lizard jogged behind me and I lost him easily because he was on the ground and I was above.

I could see the Tree ahead of me. My home, the place I was raised. My parents dropped me off at the doorstep of two Squerils. The bushy tailed couple took me in and had been my family for as long as I could remember.

Then the armies came. They demanded lodging and we denied them, my parents where killed in the confrontation but even in death I was proud of them. I still carried the picture of them in my back pocket.

I slid in throught the upper window. They couldn't find me here, what better place to hide than in a tree in a forest?

I tossed the scrap in my workshop and padded to the kitchen to eat bread and jam. It's that or jam and bread.

After my "Dinner" I started back up the stairs only to hear a giant crash and watch the lizards crash into one of the trees surrounding mine. The brain raced and I could only think of one thing.

_Don't let them find this place_.

I sprinted back up the stairs, into the workshop for the metal, and out my bedroom window and into the branches. I jumped from tree to tree till I found a hunting party far from my old home.

And that's when I was caught and the lizards showed an unimaginable amount of stupidity by throwing me off the _cliff_. Which brings me to my current predicament.

I smacked into the water with about as much grace of a waterskiing hippo.

**Wattcha think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

**Did ya like it?**

I feel like I got ran over by a tank. With spikes for wheels. And flamethrowers.

My insanity long hair was caught in my mouth and my normally loose clothing was all wet and clung to my body but that wasn't the only thing I didn't like.

I could feel someone beside me and I was tired, sleepy, and my clothing is see through. You do the math.

I pried open my eyes and watched a cat poke and prod at the fire. His hair was as bright as the flame and his broad shoulders where hunched forward, as if he was in pain. His head turned and his eyes where _blue_.

It was weird, most cats eyes were a tawny color, sometimes even green like in my case but his showed sadness and grief.

"Hi."

"Hello, I'm Lion-O." He said it like it should have some special meaning.

"Kamille, but you can call me Korrie." I moaned when I tried to get up. He didn't offer to help me up.

My red shirt was already tight but with the water it made it almost suffocating. My brown khakis looked ok but the red ribbon keeping the bottom of the legs tied needed to be fixed.

I patted my head and found my goggles still in place. My hidden knives still sat snugly in my pants leg.

The mood just got more awkward the longer we remained silent. I messed around with the straps on my gloves while he continued probing around in the fire.

"So... Whatcha doing?" I asked, feeling like a three year old.

"I'm looking for my friends." He rushed through his whole freakin' life story as I scrambled to keep up. He's a king, king runs away, king fights evil, king dies, king revives thanks to a rock, king finds strange girl floating in river...

I think I missed a part because I have the attention span of a rabbit. Oh...Rabbit! My tummy growled and it echoed off the cannon walls. I looked up at Lion-O and he cracked a smile before throwing me a beaver thing. It looked like a mauled squirrel but I ate it greedily.

"So what are you doing now?" I asked, licking the meats juices from my fingers.

"I will find my friends and then beat the evil trying to take over my homeland." I stopped. Was he taking about taking down the armies. I asked. "The armies are a small part, but yes. I try to let them all go when we beat them but that didn't work out so well."

"Could I come with you? My foster parents where killed by them and I would like to help in any way possible." He looked at me with speculation.

"And what can you do in battle." Show-off time. I launched off the ground and landed right in his face. If he was shocked he didn't show it.

"I can dismantle any mechanical device in thirty seconds flat, rewrite any software in a blink of an eye, and am pretty good with knives. I also know pressure points. That good enough for ya king?" I smirked but stopped when he leaned forward.

"I just died, does it look like I care if you come?" He said crossing his arms and turning his head I mimicked him motions.

We stayed like that for a whole three seconds before both burst out laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

**Must..finish...chapter...for...readers...**

Who knew getting revenge would force me to exert so much _effort_.

I had thrown a coat over my ears and other cat-like features. I refused to take Lion-O to my tree because I was still wary of his intentions. And he keeps saying he 'Died'. I'm hoping it's a metaphor, but something tells me it's not.

The only way to keep myself sane in the desert was kicking a rock ahead then kicking it again when I caught up to it. It got boring really quick.

I started pestering Lion-O about his family and he just frowned some more before telling me his mother died in childbirth and father passed away fighting for his country. I didn't tell him I remembered where I had heard his name from.

Lion-O, King of the Fallen Kingdom, Thundara. The same people from where my ancestors came from. The same place who's symbol decorates my necklace, my last connection to my birthmother.

Nor did I tell him that I knew all the stories I knew about the sword that swung at his hip.

It was the third night we had been traveling together before he opened up and told me a story about his brother. After he finished a bitter scowl mattered his handsome features (Shut-up, I didn't mean it like that).

"So what happened with your brother?" He watched me over the small fire. We most likely would have stared at each other all night if a Geco* hadn't ran across my hand.

I screamed and freaked out. I shot my hand out as far as I could and shook myself. Once my heart rate called down I looked over at Lion-O.

My little stunt must have convinced him he could trust me because he told me his whole life story. I pretty sure I cried a little.

After he finished he looked at me like he expected me to spill my guts to. I let my breath out in a whoosh.

"My real parents left me on the door step off some Squerils*. They raised me and I loved my life. I was...I was twelve when the armies started gathering. They wanted lodging and my parents refused, they ended up getting killed." I looked up from the fire and watched the king.

"We really are screwed up, aren't we?" And even I had to smile.

***A Geco is like a small lizard found in dry, sandy, regions.**

***Squerils are like furry rodents that live in trees and are known for there kindness.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

After the extremely drawn out visit it the dessert, we moved on to the next challenge.

"What? You couldn't find any _other_ wilderness to clomp around in?" I questioned while slashing my knives at the palm leaves that Lion-O's sword missed.

"Well we could have turned left and swam three miles in a Crocodile infested lake. Your choice." King Boy was really piss-y this morning when I mentioned he talked in his sleep. He mentioned a name and when I questioned him about it, he closed up and was all concerned about leaving.

The only sounds around us was the chirping of birds and tussling of leaves along with the occasional slash of Sword of Omens. I started staring holes in the back of his head till he spun around had yelled at me for it.

"Will you just quit?" I wanted some kind of reaction, but expected him to just turn around and stare back. Not yell at me.

The shock must have shown on my face because he took a step closer to me and I instinctually stepped back.

"I'm sorry ok? Cheetara is a...complicated subject..." His head drooped and I wanted to comfort him but let's face it, the best I could do was awkwardly pat his back. He just breathed in then out before continuing on.

"_So_..." He seemed to see where this was heading.

"If we set up camp I'll tell you ok?" I perked up like a puppy and put up a tent and started a fire so fast the Cub Scouts* would be proud.

Lion-O sat down and looked into the fire.

"She was a girl I had a crush on. My brother, who seems to be better at everything, liked her too. We had a little brotherly rivalry, but I just thought it didn't mean anything. After I found the first stone I found them kissing." He flinched. "I ended up following a stupid command and..." A humorless smile marked his face while he laughter was hallow. "I got myself killed."

"I had a crush once, then he kissed me and I punched him." I got a _real_ smile outta him.

"That does sound like you..." He got up and made his way to the tent.

I had miscalculated the two of us together in one tent, and to make matters worse, it started to rain so the prospect of making another was out.

I was practically laying on him. He was laying on his back and I was more than halfly on top of him (Did that make sense?).

The rain lulled me to sleep along with the steady beat of Lion-O's heart and his abnormal warmth. My eyes closed.

***Lets pretend they had Cub Scouts. See the pun? (Cub)**

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

Lion-O's POV

She was laying on me. In her sleep her leg had thrown itself onto my bottom half and her arms had wrapped themselves onto my left arm. Her slight snore could barely be heard over the forest sounds.

"Korrie, wake up..." I shook her gently but she just clung to me closer.

She acted so strong on the outside, but on the inside she was just as mushy as a warm cookie.

"Lion...O" She muttered before drawing her legs up to her chest, which was facing me.

The Sword of Omens pulsed lightly at my side, as if saying _'Go back to sleep, I'm happy.'_

I grudgingly agreed, but only because she was purring like a cub at my side. It lulled me to sleep.

**A short snippet of Lion-O. I might do some of these if I feel like it...**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

My ears twitched. I was so _warm_.That was all my mind could really process at the time. I cracked open my eye and sucked in a breath.

Lion-O was inches from my face. His eyes where closed but his lips where slightly parted and a light snore came from his nose. I giggled.

Then I noticed our positions.

My leg was thrown haphazardly across his midsection and his hand rested on my calf while his other hand was holding me to his chest. My hands where tangled into his hair.

I looked back to his face and squealed when I saw his eyes open. I watched the sleep slowly drain from his eyes before he caught on to my panic.

We jumped apart so fast that we smashed into both sides of the tent causing it to collapse on us. The thick tarp was suffocating.

The rest of the day was silent. Evert time we so much as looked at eachother, a blush would randomly appear on our cheeks. I felt stupid.

Of all the cats to be stuck with, I had to get a cute sensitive type that all girls want. Just not me. Very much.

My reflex slowed and I rouge tree ranch smacked me in the face. I stumbled backwards and my back smacked the bark on a tree behind me. I slid down slowly, cradling my face in my hands.

My left side of my head was throbbing.

Lion-O's fingers gently lifted my chin so he could get a better look at it then he lightly touched the skin above my eye and I flinched.

"Are you ok?" It almost came out as a whisper. I nodded slowly. His warm hand disappeared and I almost (Gag) missed its warmth. How pathetic is that?

"I'll live." I muttered and continued to trudge through the underbrush.

"We will have to take about this."

I just looked over my shoulder before pushing aside another branch.

"So what? Our bodies needed warmth so we cuddled! Not that big of a deal!" he cried after me and I spun around.

"Its a big deal! do you know what it looked like? Do you?" I yelled at him, throwing my hands around.

"What? What did it look like?" he screamed back at me.

"It looked like a _Lovers Embrace_ you nincompoop!" I started blushing before stomping over to a nearby rock, turned my back to him, and crossed my arms like an angry two year old. He did the same.

**Sorry it's a little late...**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

I rung out my over shirt and slapped it down on the broad rock to my right. I had a nice stream at home where I could tie my clothing to and as the day progressed the dirt would be gently carried away. But because my underclothing was kinda revealing I was cleaning them fast so I could get back to camp. I also wanted to return before it got to dark, the sky was already being died a shocking pink and fading into a misty purple at the horizon.

Lion-O was on the other side of a large tree cleaning himself and his outfit. I had called it a _unitard_ and he had threatened to leave me behind.

The barricade was a tall tree that must have fallen over in some kind of storm. The roots had adapted to the odd angle so the leave where still a vibrant, healthy green. All that foliage worked wonders and allowed us some much needed privacy.

My under skirt fluttered lightly around the middle of my thigh and my loose top was so thin it almost blew away when a small gust game by. The tree rustled to my right. Some loud shouting followed and the voices got closer.

I spun quickly and rushed to my clothing. I snatched my _shuriken_* holster and fled into the trees. I fell out into the other side.

"Lion-O! Someones come-" I was cut off when he stood up from the water. His chest was bare and his undershorts floated around his hips.

Damn. I'll bow to that king any day...

I mental slapped myself before sprinting to the waters edge.

"Someone's coming!" I whispered fiercely.

"Get in the water."

"Huh?" He reached out and pulled me in head first. I sputtered water and I felt Lion-O's hands snake around my bare midsection. My under-top only covered the bare essentials. This was a hell of a time for him to pull a move...Another mental slap.

Two people ran from the bushes and doubled over, gasping for breath. They looked around and King-Boy pushed lightly on my head and I dipped lightly down so the only visible part of my body was the top of my head.

We sprinted back to our make-shift camp and started throwing things into bags. I stomped on the old fire and scattered leaves over it. Normally I would have been more careful to cover our tracks but we had to leave fast. They had, had the scrolls that higher ranging fighters had. If someone filed a complaint one of them would work it. They are called PenCari.

And their after me.

**PenCari, roughly translated, means seekers in Malay.**

**A **_shuriken_** is a traditional japanese throwing knife, Also called a Ninja star. FYI, it's also Korrie's weapon of choice.**

**How should I know what cat people ware for underwear? What, is Lion-O into tight-y white-y's?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats. I also want to thank Mariehuntress for the idea of my OC. Thank you.**

My breath came in short burst as I dry heaved agents a tree. Lion-O sat at a base of a large oak, inhaling deeply.

"Are...You...Sure they...Where...After you?" This was the sixth time he had asked.

"Yes...I saw...The names...On the...Scrolls...One...Was mine." I coughed before looking over my shoulder at him.

"PenCari...From the village...you used to live it?" He was breathing lighter now and he stood up with a cat like grace. Ever since the stupid no shirt-thing I have started noticing the small thing I thing are mildly...attractive. There, I said it.

"Ya...Sorry I drug you...into this." He just cracked a smile.

"My father said I was a magnet for trouble."

"So I'm trouble?" That's not really a _complement_.

"Well you see, there are two kinds of trouble, Good and bad, and you Korrie, are by far the Best Trouble that's happened to me in a while."

Good trouble. I liked the sound of that. I don't thing he really knew what he was talking about because he had sat back down, his head rested lightly on the bark and his eyes where closed in slumber.

I pulled the tarp from my bag and rested it lightly on Lion-O. I don't know, maybe my Stupid-Nerve was acting up, because I leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

I scrambled over to my side of the camp and sat on a the base of the tree. As soon as my butt came into contact with the brown wood, the clouds parted and dropped an ass-load of rain on me. The only dry looking place was...right next to Lion-O, who slept soundly.

I shoved my stuff back into my back pack and sprinted to the dry shelter. I squished down beside him and leaned back.

He shifted to the side and his head fell onto mine. Now I am far from a small cat but he is huge compared so that's why I finally gave in and I leaned my head down into the crook of his neck.

He smelled like _air_. Freshly cut hey and a stream. He smelled like things you would never have thought had a smell. Things like a mountain and a bubbling spring. Like flowers and turned earth.

This can _not_ be normal.

**I have a Tumblr if ya want to look it up :)**

**http:/ kalgal65. tumblr .com/**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

Lion-O's POV

Fruits. Pineapple and strawberries. Maybe some watermelon? Does melon _have_ a smell?

The smell that filled my nose was sweet and yet spicy. Like it had a dash of cinnamon in the mix. I buried my head into soft fur.

_Fur?_ My sleep deprived brain almost missed the fact that neither me nor Korrie even had a fur pillow.

I opened my eyes and noticed I was laying under a tree. A thick sheet of rain drizzled down the oak leaves and splashed down inches from my feet. I pulled Korrie's blanket closer.

I looked down to my pillow.

She had cuddled into my side, for warmth or some other reason I don't know. But one thing was for sure, she wasn't coming off _anytime_ soon.

The taste of rain clung to the roof of my mouth along with the essence that was all Korrie.

I covered her more fully with the blanket. Her head rested lightly in the crook of my neck and she breath tickled when she exhaled.

As I sat and waited for my partner to wake up, a small family of Ducks walked by. The father lead the smaller female who was followed by the tiny chicks. A few slipped on the slick ground and the mother would scuttle over to lend a wing.

"I think thats why I liked you." Korrie's voice was almost silent, unheard. I tilted my head down slightly, not to jostle her. "We both raised ourselves without a mothers touch."

A small smile graced her lips and for a minute. And I could almost call her almost kinda pretty. Almost.

We watched the animal family take cover under an overgrown fern. The hatchlings huddled near their parents for warmth. I could feel her lightly bury her head in my hair.

And that's how we stayed till the moon rose to replace the sun.

**RANT: Did you see the new episode? A Puma? Really? I was like... "She's cool." then I was like "Wait...she's a What?" I would like to say I started writing before I knew any of this crap!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

"We can stop here, it'll be night soon."

I fell backwards onto the waiting leaves. We had been running all day because we had to put some distance between the Bad Guys and ourselves. I blew the excess hair out of my eyes so it settled beside my face.

Lion-O moaned as he sat on a nearby log. I threw my arm over my face to block out the sun rays but lifted them to get a better look at him.

He had hunched over but was smiling down at a row of ants stomping back to there den. Even in the gloomiest of moods he found the smallest thing to make the situation bright again. He would made a great king one day.

Then I moved on to his features. He had a strong jaw and although his hair was tousled and wild, it seemed to fit his boyish personality.

The last thing I looked at was his eyes. The prettiest blue color when he was happy, they would meld to an aqua green when he was mad.

I refused to think about his li- Nope, not even _say_ it.

I crunched my leg to my stomach and arched my back before pushing myself off the ground. Lion-O's eyes flicked up to me before he looked into the forests canopy.

"We ran from one wet first to a dryer one, only to have it rain and make it as wet as the other." He just chuckled at my logic.

"This is a redwood forest. It's one of the few things we have left from First Earth*****. Some live to be over thousands of years old." He leaned back into the tree. I sat down and scooted over to him.

I spent the rest of the night sitting by Lion-O listening to him spew random facts about everything and anything.

When he started talking about mechanics I could throw in a few tidbits about the structures of the lizards weaponry because I had studied it from the roof windows back in my village.

He just smirked and under his breath I heard him whisper "I should have know."

"What?" I was really confused, I mean isn't knowing about the enemy's firepower a good thing?

"Only you would know how to dismantle and rewire a giant, missile-firing robot." He smiled and I couldn't help but smile to.

His smile was contagious, you couldn't help but be happy.

***Ok so they called the planet they live on Third Earth so I'm guessing we're First Earth. Logic.**

**I'm to lazy to look over all the words so sorry if I messed up somewhere.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

Lion-O _demanded_ I train because we would be getting close to ware his group should be staying. They had agreed if any of them get lost to meet up there.

I pointed out they thought he was dead and he mopped around all day after that. I felt bad and tried to apologize but he fainted. I'm not even kidding you, that's really how my day went.

In your mind you imagine fainting as a person slowly falling to the ground in one big dramatic moment. It was more like he curled into himself then hit the ground.

I picked his head up and plopped it in my lap. I tried everything to wake him up. I poked his face, I pinched his nose heck, I even slapped him! But he was out cold.

I looked through his belongings trying to see what could have gotten him this sick. I rested my palm lightly on his forehead and felt his temperature was gradually rising so I started freaking out.

"Ok...Breath...Look! You can _do_ this!" After my pathetic attempt at a pep talk, I moved Lion-O to the shade and picked at his shirt.

My adopted mother had taught me how to bring down a fever but it required some clothing removal. As if our relasonship could get anymore awkward.

I pulled his shirt off and tossed it in a pile by my bag. I half dragged, half carried the lion to the shallowest part of a nearby stream. It had about a foot drop off at the top and made a small shallow pool with a sand bar where I could sit him.

I pushed him in so the water sloshed around the top of his slightly bare hips. I didn't have a change of clothing so getting in the water was a bad idea. With where we where going I would get sicker than he is.

I grabbed one towel from my bag and slipped my capris off and replace it with the yellow cloth. I slipped down next to him and rubbed some Prate* cream along the planes of his chest. His breathing steadied out and I could see the sweat around his mane line* dry up.

I let all the air I had been holding out in a big whoosh. I dipped my spare cloth into the swirling water and rubbed it lightly to get rid of the pink cream.

When I looked up, his azure eye where cracked open and trained on me. They had a white sheen on them from the fever.

"Hey are you doing ok?" He just laughed and it sounded like a throaty chuckle. His eyeslids drifted shut and I continued to move the cloth and then realized why he was laughing.

We were both purring.

***I literally used a random word.**

***Its like a hair line... For lions...I think...**

**Its late, I know...Sorry :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

I refused to sit by Lion-O while we ate, or walked, and if we even so much as looked at each other I would blush. It was stupid. Feelings are stupid. Hormones Are stupid. Lion-O and his muscles are super stupid!

We where almost to the place where he and his pride are suppose to meet. It is just past a large mountain range and at this moment we are camped at its base.

We had planed on climbing it but...it got dark quick and finding footholds in the pitch black isn't exactly my definition of fun.

"Will you _stop_ that!" I jumped and spun around and saw Lion-O had gotten a little closer to where I was sitting. I started to scoot away but he just latched on to my waist and plopped me down in his lap.

"What are you _doing?_!" I cried and tried to wiggle out of his hold.

"Your avoiding me like a sickness. So what if you purred, it happens." He shrugged his shoulders and I could feel his chest ripple. Focus on his words Korrie, focus.

That would have been fine but the truth was, purring doesn't just happen. It's a reaction to peace and comfort and...love. Dear Bastet* what is happening?

I collapsed into his arms and he smirked, knowing he won. He looked like the cat that eat the canary. No pun stars came out and I looked up.

"Ursa minor. Do you know the story?" I shook my head no and he smiled and leaned back into the tree so I had to lay back with him. I looked up at his face.

"It's said that Zeus, a god of a long forgotten people, fell madly in love with a human woman. They met for a while before the woman, Callisto, bore a son named Arcas. When his goddess wife found out she turned Callisto into a bear and tricked her son to shoot her. Because he didn't know it was his mother he notched his arrow and fired."*

I was caught up in the story. Lion-O had a way of doing that, spewing random things that captured your attention.

"As she, Callisto, lay dying he screamed to the heavens to save who he then saw was his mother. When Zeus found out he turned Arcas into a bear and placed them both in the sky."

A lazy smile graced his face and I slipped into oblivion.

**Not the best ending but hey...sorry for me going all AWOL but I have finals so I'm studying up! Wish me luck!**

***Bastet is the goddess of cats.**

***This is the way I was taught as a kid. It's so much cooler than the other stories...**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

I was drifting in the place between wakefulness and sleep when Lion-O shifted his position and I, laying by him, had to change mine to. I groaned when he threw his arm around and it landed on my stomach.

He chuckled and I jumped. He was way closer than I thought.

I pushed away from him with my eyes still closed and I couldn't help but laugh. I got about an inch away when the chilly mountain air slipped in and I yelped before instinctually pulling myself closer to the warm object next to me. Lion-O.

He wrapped his arms around me and I just gave up. Hey, he's warm and I'm cold.

There was this creepy..._feeling_ between us that I could almost call..._attraction_. I pulled the thin blanket I had grabbed sometime in the middle of the night and cuddled.

The way I see it is Lion-O will leave with his pride and I will have to go away. I might as well get in my fare share of him while I can, I mean how many cats can say they fell asleep in the king's lap? Not many.

I drifted in and out of sleep and didn't worry about time, we had traveled faster than we had first thought up the mountain so we just rested.

He absentmindedly rubbed circles on my back and I had to hold back a purr. This was a little _to_ much. I pushed myself away from him and rubbed at my eyes before stretching.

His arm snaked around my waist and he tugged me back down. I smacked at his arm and he groaned while shoving his face in my hair.

"I'm cold. Don't get up." He said but it came out muffled. I poked at his arm.

"We need to get moving if we want to beat your friends to the meeting point." He mumbled something but I couldn't understand him. "What?"

"I don't want to move from this very spot." He was acting like a little kid and it was kinda endearing, in a weird way.

"Why?" I whispered and layed my head on his chest. Our position could almost be called a Lovers Embrace, and it was kind of freaking me out like I said before.

He blew out a breath and it tickled my ear. I wanted to snack that smirk off his lips when I shivered.

"Do I make you _nervous_?" He asked before chuckling and tucking me closer to his chest.

Good thing he's a king or I would I have backhanded him so fast he'd get whiplash.

**Sorry it's late but I was working on finals so... Anyway, I thought you need some fluff! Here you go!**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

My claws instinctually searched for a foothold in the steed mountain side and when it found one, I pushed with all my might and threw myself over the overhang. Lion-O was soon after and we both lay panting, side by side.

"Worst...Climb...Ever!" I forced out, having to take multiple breaths to say it.

"I Know...What...You mean..." He let his voice trail off and closes his eyes.

Things between us had gone back to awkward and I tended to use stupid excuses to get away from him. I think I had pretend gone to the bathroom over six times today. He had gathered sticks seven times even if we didn't need any more because I think he picked up about my wanting to be away from him.

"I have-" I started but he finished.

"To pee. I know." He rested his head in his hands and let out a sigh.

I pushed around in the underbrush for a nice place to squat because this was one of the few times I really had to go, when a rustle made me spin around.

"Are you _avoiding_ me?" Lion-O place a paw on the bark of a tree behind me and leaned forward, causing me to tilt back. He looked into my eyes and our breaths smelled like peppermint today, maybe some tea leaves.

"Wha-What?" I silently cursed myself for stuttering and he smirked before leaning in-

Three thick bodied lizards fell into the learning and I had my knifes out faster than you could say 'Quick!'. They stood up and the PenCari logo was slightly visible under their heavy padding.

As I threw my arm back to throw a toned arm snaked its around around my stomach and a huge hand plucked the shuriken from my fingers. Even from my position I could smell my captor was a dog from the slobbery tongue that trailed it way up my face.

"Oh gross!" I scream and struggled. I aimed for his kneecap but when I brought the heel of my foot down it connected with steel pads.

"Not so quick _girlie_!" He said and it sounded like he was eating gravel, his voice was so rough.

"Korrie!" Lion-O started towards me, the three lizards had easily been defeated, and the dogs arm tightened around waist. "Let her go!"

"Oh but I like her, such a pretty coat and when I turn her in I get the reward." He sniffed my hair and I started gagging.

"What reward?" He asked calmly while the dog picked at my hair. I pinched him and he laughed.

"This little girl is wanted by a general of an army for something or other, I can't remember, and is worth a hefty sum. Oh now I know, for her mechanical expertise." I stomped on his foot and he yelped before tightening his grip again. "Your going to have PenCari all over you before you get where you going."

And that was the last thing he said before I kicked him in the crotch.

**I didn't like this weeks episode. The girl should have come, they would've kicked- Nevermind.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ThunderCats.**

He tumbled to the ground and I sprinted into the mountains with Lion-O hot on my trail. I peeked over my shoulder once or twice and poured on the speed when the dogs ugly face greeted me. I watched as Lion-O stop and crouch down into position for a jump. I skidded to a stop and my back blended instinctively backward to avoid the dogs fist which was rocketing at my head.

The kings sword slashed right down the back of his armor and the protective metal clanked to the ground. My hand slipped into my hidden pockets and pulled out knifes.

"No Korrie! We don't kill!" He called and I let out a huff of exasperation. How did we defeat an enemy without killing?

I slipped the deadly projectiles back into there designated places and instead pulled out two short needles. I had borrowed them from the apothecary in town and trained with them, in case something like is happened and I needed to restrain but not kill.

If they hit the right spot it could disable the opponent without harm to the body. The only problem was I wasent really used to them yet and one wrong move and it's bye bye doggy.

"Hold him still Lion-O!" I called and he jumped onto the pups back and wrapped his arm around the larger animals neck. It annoyed the dog but he managed to get him to stay still.

I took my aim and let them fly. They moved quicker than I expected and sunk into his Uchi Kuro Bushi* and the other his Leher Tekanan Takat or foot and neck. He stumbled and Lion-O started screaming at me.

"I told you _no killing_!" I growled at him.

"It won't kill him! He will disabled for a few minutes, we gotta move!" I pulled on his shirt straps and we continued into the trees and let out a breath of relief when we got to cross a water would help cover our tracks.

We both stopped to hide in a small tree and when the PenCari raced by us we let out a sigh of gratitude to whatever god was kind enough to help us. It was only a little later that we noticed we still held each others hands.

***UCHI KURO BUSHI is the pressure point on the inside of your ankle beneath the connection of you foot and calf. The other is 'Neck Pressure Point' in Malay.**

**The finale made me want to throw something at the screen. So I did, and that is how my Angry Birds plushy ended up at my tv's base.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.**

"Where do we go?!" I yelled at Lion-O while constantly looking over my shoulder for followers. For now, we looked to be in the clear.

"Take a right!" He yelled over his shoulder and I shot him a 'Are you trying to get us killed' look.

"Why? There is nothing over there but that huge, scary, murky looking swamp, and if you think I'm going scuba diving than your sadly mistaken." My breath had started coming in short pants and I could see Lion-O's chest heaving with his quicken intake of breath.

I took a quick glance over at the green surface of the swamp running parallel to us. Something slimy slithered across the surface before sinking under a clump of mossy leaves. I was so focused on the water that I hadn't noticed he had stopped till I crashed into his waiting arms.

"Do you trust me?" He asked and I tried to shake off his hands that had clamped themselves around my arms. "Will you trust me, someone you met only a few days ago?"

"Sure, it's not like I had a better way to die, getting eat by a giant mutant squid sounds pretty cool and a little heroic." I muttered under my breath and Lion-O smirked and patted my head.

"That's my girl." Then proceeded to jump into the water with me in tow.

My hair came lose from its binding and floated around my head like a blond halo. It's natural brown had been made lighter by the light filtering thought the thick layer of gunk decorating the surface. I was strangely calm drifting in the grew water. I looked around quietly for a stock of red hair and a glowing sword.

When I couldn't seem to find him my mind started drifting. He was cruel, to make me like him like he did. A hazy buzz filled my head, like a swarm of bees had taken up residence inside my skull. Dark thoughts started creeping in.

My mind snapped back to reality and I sputtered as liquid filled my lungs and my mind went fuzzy. I kicked up and when I came splashed to the surface I gasped for air greedily. I dry heaved, my body's natural reaction to try to get the water from my body.

I pressed my body to the rock lining the trail we had taken. The heavy footfalls of our pursuers passes over my hiding spot and the dogs harsh voice cut through the forests sounds.

"Find those cats, but leave the girl to me. I got a bone to pick with her." He leaned over the edge and looked into the swamp. It looked as swampy as ever and he quickly gestured his men to move on.

I waited till there clomping steps disappeared before I took a deep breath and dove underwater. Everything took on a darker tint than normal but after my eyes had adjusted everything came into sharp perspective.

That was when I noticed the buzzing again. It was like a quiet hum, background music that you could almost hear and sounded familiar but different and new all at the same. I glanced around carefully for the cause of the white noise and that's when I caught sight of a flame of red.

The slimy weeds that littered the lake floor had grabbed him.

I burst to the surface to clear my head before diving back under. My hands wrapped around his bicep and I kicked upward with all my might but the hands held strong. I swam down to the bottom hoping to snap off whatever plant that tied him down when I saw them.

Green serpentine creators with large heads and the body's of a fish. Their hands were webbed, as green as the weeds they came from. The things grabbed at my feet and ankles, dragging me into the brambles that littered the murky bottom.

I sliced my knives at them, my fear taking over and reason quickly being replaced by pure adrenaline. My movements were made quicker but sloppier. I nicked ones face and it let it a howling cry, shattering my ears and bringing Lion-O back to reality.

I clutched my ears in pain and watched helplessly as he looked around helplessly, for me. My voice was silent in my throat, all my words stolen by the creatures. He swam to the surface and I wanted to call out to him but my breath was running short. My ears buzzed in pain, ringing and humming. My body was frozen, my limps growing heavy as I sunk into the weeds and was hidden from Lion-O's view.

Well if I had to die anywhere, I guess this would be as good of place as any. My eyes shut and I could feel my breath leaving my lungs, making pretty bubbles as they floated to the surface. To the place were Lion-O waited for me.

That little brat is the cause of this whole problem. If I hadn't gone with him in the first place-

I stop that thought in the middle of thinking it. It was fun while it lasted. I wandered why I hadn't died yet. All the air had been gone from my lungs for a while now.

I turned my head to the side and watched the small mer-creature look at me with wide onyx eyes. She was letting a haunting melody slip from between her slightly parted lips and I could feel myself slowly rise to the surface. Her raven black hair glistened and I watched it as I rose to the top. I smiled it show my gratitude. She just let out a high note and the bubble popped at the surface. I crawled up the bank and splashed down onto the muddy ground.

I watched as Lion-O raced to my side, helping to lift my weary body from the cold water. My whole body had gone numb and I could feel liquid flowing form my tangled mane. My ears continued humming to an unheard tune while my teeth followed along with their chattering.

"What?" I asked, His mouth moved quickly mouthing words but not voicing them. He raised his eyebrows and leaned into my ear and whispered something. Something I couldn't hear.

When he pulled away, his face was grim and he tried gesturing but I had already realized what had happened. When the creature had screamed he had harmed my ears. I gently touched the matted fur aside my head. When I pulled me away they came back bloody, the copper smell mixing with rot of decaying foliage from the surrounding trees.

"Oh no..." The words came out a breathless whisper that I only heard in my head. I could feel my eyes pricking with tears. How was I suppose to hunt? Fish? Live?

Lion-O leaned in and grabbed my shoulders, making me face him. He took one sharp claw and pointed to his eye.

"I" He nodded and smiled, thinking of how to gesture the second word. He perked up and picked up a rock, pretending to look under it. "Search, look, find." He waved his hand, saying any of my answers would work.

He held up four fingers and I nodded at their common meaning before he thought about the next word. He pretended to drink something.

"Poison...drink...liquor!" His shoulders slumped and he tried again, this time by laying on his back with a picked weed over his chest. "Death? No, ok." He then pretended to raise gracefully to his feet.

If he was trying to be funny, it was not walked and danced around the lakes bank. He finally gave up and held his hand up in a big C.

"Cat...camel...Carmel..." He sigh ended the next letter that looked like a U. "Cup...cute...cue...cure...cu- cure was it cure?!" He nodded happily and said something I couldn't hear.

"You'll look for a cure. Ok, let's go, I want to get out of here before those...creatures come back." Lion-O nodded and I followed him into the tree line and away from the singing merpeople who live in the swamp.

**Hello...anyone still out there? This chapter is dedicated to one loltroll22 who helped me out of my funk! I really have no idea were this idea came from but enjoy!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own ThunderCats.**

My legs dangled helplessly over the trees branches and my hair was curling madly around my face. I flipped my knives around my fingers and watched the blade shimmer over my skin.

It had been more than a week since my hear had gone MIA and my happiness seemed to run away with it. Lion-O had been trying so hard to cheer my up but it seemed like the better he got at charades the sadder my mood seemed to get. He had been in every town for miles looking for anyone that could help repair my hearing. So far all he seemed to bring back with him was some bread he would buy at the bakers. He told me we would be staying here another night, any longer and the friendly villagers would get weary.

The only thing that seemed to make my livening nightmare better was the fact at while my hearing was gone, my other senses had reached their peek. I would know exactly when Lion-O would enter the forest because my nose was so acute. My eyesight had also improved, along with my overall instincts. I would jump up with my knives when he so much as moved too suddenly.

It was midday before I spotted his tawny head of hair thought the trees leaves. I had picked that tree because it was the same tree he passes to and from town everyday. I slid my body up from my laying position and flexed my legs. I could see Lion-O's lips moving, probably calling my name, but I was much to busy readying for a pounce. I kicked off my tree and was going to tackle him to the ground but I miscalculated.

He must had caught my scent and lowered to the ground to the last second, a defensive maneuver. I tightened my stomach, causing my trajectory to lower, and my feet to land inches away from Lion-O's face. He smoothly slid backwards and reached for his sword which seemed to hum at his side.

"You can't use that!" I called and I could feel his laugh when my foot connected with his chest. He tossed his blade onto a tree root at the same time I threw my knives into the bark of the tree parallel to his.

I dipped low, my hands skimming the ground before I charged him. He had bulk on his side, but I had the speed advantage. My hand snaked out and punched his stomach. He laughed and his foot shot out and took my foot right out from under me. I arched my back and used my other foot to flip myself over and away from him.

Another advantage I had grown to like, I had had gotten pretty good at reading lips, and his seemed to be spewing profanities. I smirked and blew over my fingers before rubbing them on my shirt to show how much better I was than him.

"Bring it on kitty kitty!" I said and made a little meow before I was tackled to the ground. I made an unattractive noise and locked my body for the impact.

But it never came. Lion-O had shifted his position at the last minute so I didn't get the blunt force of the fall.

He whispered something and I squinted my eyes before pushing him off and standing up. I swiped angrily at my pant legs to get the dirt of them.

"I can't hear you, so why do you even try?" I asked and he just blushed and shrugged his shoulders and mouthed a word I had gotten used to lately: 'Habit'.

**Hey, another update! I tried tapping into my inner cat and I'm pretty proud of the fighting! Enjoy!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats or any quotes mentioned in the chapter.**

"So why did you drag me out here again?" I asked and hobbled down the road with Lion-O by my side. I could feel his heat burning into arm and flinched when my bare foot stepped onto a pointed rock. I let out a yelp.

I watched a store woman wander over to him and start cooing. She was a cat, we were in a refuge village, but she had colored claws and fancy pins in her hair. I could easily understand her painted lips as they formed words, something along the lines of 'You're sweet, helping grandmother like that.'

I could feel Lion-O's hand keep me hunched over my foot and I watched as the woman flirted. She twirled a lock of brown hair between her fingers and ducked her head to get a better look under his cloak. He shielded away and brought a hand up to pull the hood farther down his face. I didn't have to try hard to guess her next sentence.

"You're cute." I could almost hear the sound of her snotty voice in my head, high pitched and nasally. I watched Lion-O's nose scrunch up as he looked both ways, as if looking for an escape. He started trying to let her down gently but she just waved him off with a flourish of her hand. I cleared my throat and talked in the raspiest voice I could muster.

"Excuse me miss, but me and my grandson need to be getting into town. His wife is waiting for him with his two children." She sputtered and I hobbled past her. I could imagine Lion-O was apologizing and trying not to lost sight of me in the oncoming crowd.

I felt a hand curl around my upper arm and I looked up to see a him fuming. He pulled me over to a corner, a small gap between venders shops. He grabbed my face between his hands so I would catch ever word that he mouthed.

"That was a stupid move. We can't be remembered and we can never be seen." I nodded and went to roll my eyes but he wasn't done and his fingers tightened around my chin. "More importantly, I said you were just angry because of your lack of hearing and she said her mother could show us the way to a healing lady!"

I nodded my head fell into step behind him as we slowly tracked back towards the small shop were the woman was reapplying her red lipstick behind the counter. When she saw us she stood up so fast her stood fell over and waved frantically.

Now that I wasn't hunched over she seemed more confused and when she led us to the back of the store, she grabbed the back of my hood and let out a shocked gasp.

"Your so young!" I read and once she got done hanging up my hood, she held out her hand for Lion-O's I grabbed her hand and shook my head. She only nodded slightly.

"You must be her." I spun around shocked because the elderly woman had not spoken out loud, but in my mind. "Yes, young one."

The woman, who I expected to be the store owners mother, stomped over and grabbed my sore ear. She rubbed gently at the small bubbles of blood which had continued to come up. I could feel one pop and the warm blood slip down my forehead. Lion-O stepped forward but was stopped with a wave of the mothers hand.

She dipped a white rag it a tub of water and rubbed the red blood and pus from my face. I felt disgusting.

She nodded thoughtfully and gestured to the door where my cloak hung.

"Let's get going. Watch the shop Lenora." The girl nodded but looked like she wanted to argue.

I plucked my coat off the hanger and noticed the hook was shaped like a bird. It's large black wings open, shaping the pegs to hold my cloak. It's beady carved eyes boar into my back as we walked out.

We hiked up the steep mountain side for more than an hour before signs of life could be seen. A trampled path here, a small garden there.

When we finally found the huge house we had been told about the woman politely backed away and explained she was not going to go inside because she was still angry at the medicine woman for not being able to cure her ailing husband. We waved at her as she walked down the path back to town.

"Let's do this." I stomped up to the door and went to knock before I noticed the whole thing was made of glass. I rubbed at the dirty film covering it and peeked inside. Everything was warped and distorted with slashes of green and blue with specks of red and yellow mixed with them.

"How do we get in?" I asked and cupped my hands around my eyes to get a better look. I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. "What Lion-O?"

"Well little lady, I could let ya in!" I screamed a spew of curse words and spun around. She had the same power as the store woman. "This is my home ya see!"

She smiled and I saw she was missing many teeth. Her white hair was sticking up in many different directions and her pale yellow eyes were clouded with age. She pulled out an old key, it's tarnished brass head shaped like a scull.

When the door finally opened the smell of dirt assaulted our senses, mine more so because of my stronger sense of smell. I started choking before waving it away and walking in. I grabbed onto the wall so I wouldn't fall and noticed the same metal peg from the store woman's house.

The old woman made a clucking noise with her tongue and waddled inside to open one of the windows. i leaned over a desk and placed my head in between my legs to try and clear my pounding mind. After a few minutes the air seemed to get a little lighter and I finally got a good look at the place.

Just like the door, the ceiling and walls were all made from glass panes, lined up side to side, up and down. The glass let in light for the greenery, which seemed to have taken over her home. Every available nook and cranny was covered in small pots and large tubs that over flowed with flowers and plants. I could see one that was snapping at the other with razor sharp teeth. I moved back and hid behind Lion-O.

"Oh don't fear, lass, they won't harm ya!" She made a waving motion and I slowly made my way to her. She held out her hand, palm up, and gestured for me to do the same. Her hand was callused and hard from hard labor and work, and matched mine, covered in blisters from the tools I worked with.

"Good, good." She made a humming noise before grabbing my arm and dragging me to the back of her house. I could feel Lion-O close on our heels and I let out a sigh of relief at knowing he was there.

"Now, before we continue I need you to do something for me..." She muttered in my head and pointed to a large mill. I could hear the water thrumming under its blades but the wooden panels refused to move.

"You want me to fix it?" She nodded and I slowly approached the daunting contraption. It was mostly wood, but parts had been interlocked with steel plates and copper wire was sprouting from strange places, throwing off sparks. The two largest plates were overlapping each other in the middle of the wheel, making the whole thing look like a giant monster.

"You see this wheel has always provided water for my flowers, but last week the thing stopped spinning, like it has every year." She had sat down in an old chair and poured herself a cup of tea from a faded tea pot. Roots cured up the chair legs and vines fell from the rafters, curing around the china set out on the tabletop.

"If its done it before, how did you fix it?" I asked and leaned over the rushing water to touch the mechanical water wheel.

"That's just it." She had brought the cup to her mouth but stopped half way. "The wheel runs on magic but in my old age it seems I've forgotten how to turn it on!"

She let out a laugh and threw the cup back before setting it down on the table. I watched with wide eyes as one vine grabbed the small piece of china and started to retreat into the ceiling. The woman simply slapped the thing and grabbed the cup before it could shatter on the floor.

"Pesky little things, Snatch-a-Latchers! I named them myself you know, always like to steal your belongings!" She pointed up to the rafters and I stepped away from the water mill to get a better look around the boards and beams. The glass had been covered with vines and roots, some contained small pink flowers, but most held little objects.

"Is that my ankle bracelet?" I asked and pointed to a branch holding a woven red string.

"Like I said, pesky. They can steal from even the best of the pick pockets!" She said proudly and then pinched my arm. "Go then, fix my wheel and i'll convince the Snatch-a-Latchers to part with your possession. After you get the water wheel working I can easily fix your ear. That is what your here for, right?"

I nodded and walked back to the monster. I carefully shimmed over a small slip of wood to the platform where the wheel was bolted to. I dipped my hand in the water to make sure the current was strong enough. I shook my hand to dry it and opened one of the panels. The mills mechanics were very different from that of the lizards technology.

The thing gave a giant groan and I pushed away and jumped to back to solid ground. Lion-O grabbed his sword and pointed it at the wheel.

"**Who answers my call?**" The two large plates on the front side of the water mill ground together and the masculine voice sounded in my head. I was right, they did look like like lips.

"Korrie." I said and stepped forward. I could see the two prongs curve over two bolts, giving the impression the thing had eyes, and eyebrows to match.

"**You want me to give you water?**" It asked and I simply nodded. "**Fine, but first a riddle.**"

"Oh, that reminds me!" The woman called running over to us with my bracelet in hand. "The riddle, I remember the riddle!"

"Good, than you can tell us the answer!" I said and let out a sigh, at least I could do one easy thing today.

"Oh no." She muttered and shook her head. "I said I remembered the riddle, not the answer."

I swear I could hear my heart drop and the breath get forcibly dragged from my lungs because it was to much to ask for one in my life, to be lucky.

"Fine..." I ground out through clenched teeth. "Tell me the stinking riddle!"

**"'Why is a raven like a writing desk?'"**

**Sup readers! Hope you like the long chapter I worked super hard on to make sure to get out to you tonight and bonus points to anyone who knows what famous book I stole this quote from with out the help of the Internet! Enjoy!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats.**

"Um...they both have feathers?" I asked, leaning towards the things gaping mouth. Sharp shards of metal jutted out and made it look like he had teeth.

"I need a better answer than that." He responded and continued to watch me with his bolt eyes. He seemed to be teasing me.

"They were both written on by that famous writer." I tried again, noting something Lion-O had mentioned once.

"Wrong."

I let out an exasperated huff and fell back into my chair. We had been at this for an hour, me attempting to answer the riddle only to end up completely off.

The old woman had brewed up the sweet smelling concoction that would heal my ears and had left it on a boil while she went to pick herbs. I had to have answered the question by the time she got back or she would dump the drink down the drain.

I had let the numerous vines drape themselves over my shoulders and neck, they would squirm and wiggle but seemed to like the attention. They weren't all bad. Already, I had gotten a wad of money, a scrap of a silky fabric and a small baby vine in a tea cup. It liked to wrap itself around my hand.

"They...can both be black? They are both related to trees? I'm running out of options here!" I yelled at the mechanical contraption. His mouth turned down in a frown and his loose wires started sparking.

"Well try harder!" He answered. I huffed and patted one vine that was burying itself in my hair.

"You know what-" my snappy remark was cut off by the slamming of the door. "You need to get working or she won't give me the potion!"

"To bad!" He mumbled and growled at the Snatch-a-Latchers that tried clinging to his sides.

"Do you get him up and workin'?" She asked and weaved between rows of man eating plants. I tried to block her view of the still staled water wheel but she easily looked around me and she dropped her basket on the ground.

"You good for nothin'!" She cried and planted her hands can her hips. I placed mine out in a defensive gesture.

"Just give me a little more time!" I cried and I watched as the little old lady was replaced by a firm woman. She growled and stomped over to her stove. "No please don't!" I cried out but it was in vain. "What are you doing!?"

I watched the brilliant pink liquid splash out of the pot and into the sink. Vines rained from the ceiling, grabbing the pot to try to save some for me, but she batted them away. I ran over to try to at least save a drop but even Lion-O couldn't get to her quick enough. It swirled down the drain and I wanted to yell and scream and throw a fit.

"Get out!" She commanded and pushed at my side with surprising strength. Lion-O's hand reached down for his sword but I just nodded my head sadly and took a step away from the woman.

"I have to get my things." I muttered and she growled a warning. I padded lightly over and slid my shoes on, quickly hiding the small Snatch-a-Latcher in my side pocket along with my other treasures.

"Scram! If you can't be of any help to me than I don't need you for nothin'." She made shooing motions and as I turned to open the door an idea popped into my head and caused me to spin around so fast my head spun. My voice echoed in the glass building.

"Nothing! That's the answer, there is not an answer!" Lion-O tugged at my shoulder but I watched throughout the leaves as the mill processes my words before coming it a conclusion.

"It'll do!" He called back and I let out a victorious whoop before throwing my hands up into the air.

The water wheel made a few terrible grinding noises before it started moving, carrying water up the pipes and too the waiting plants. I screamed when the sprinklers shot on, drenching us both. The old woman started squealing with joy before grabbing my hands and spinning me around in a circle chanting the mantra 'You did it!'

"So now you'll make another potion for my ears?!" I asked excitedly. She just laughed and pushed us to the door. When she finally pushed us both out into the cool night she wiped the stringy hair from her face and responded.

"Oh no dear, I used my last Grove Root. Sorry, better get your job done before the due date next time little kitty!" And with that she slammed the door in my face.

We slowly walked around the back of the greenhouse to the small stream that was now watering that cursed woman's plants. It was shallow and the bottom was made of pretty rocks. I slid down and looked around with an unbelieving stare before I snapped out of it.

I rubbed angrily at my face to stop the tears that were building up behind my closed eyelids. Lion-O's strong hand rubbed my neck gently and I just wanted to make sure he didn't see me cry.

I let out a strangled yelp when he pulled me into his lap and hugged me. I felt my whole body stiffen bit I slowly relaxed and let my head loll into his shirt. He smelled like freshly turned soil and maybe something spicy. Whatever the case, I could feel the fabric damped with the silent tears that leaked onto it.

He rested his head lightly in the crook of my neck and his breath blew over my bare shoulder. I suppressed a shutter and slowly traced the seams in his shirt. It was around them I noticed we were both purring. His chest rumbled slightly under my hand and I could feel his breath become choppy and uneven. I bet he could feel the same with me.

This was foreign territory. I had never even thought of a boy like this before and frankly, it scared me. I felt like a live wire, all tingly and on fire. His hand traced my lower back.

I could feel his chest move and his throat bob to show he was talking but I was to comfortable to move my head to read his lips.

It was about that time that it started to rain. I don't know how long it had been but the lights in the greenhouse had shut off and the old woman's groans and muttered were so loud you could hear them through the delicate pitter patter of the rain drops.

The small plant in my pocket started to squirm and poke at the fabric. I turned around so my back rested over Lion-O's before reaching in and carefully pulling out the cup so it wouldn't tip over and spill.

The green leaves were twirling around franticly and I had to pat them to calm it down. I crawled on hands and knees to the river to get a few drops for the little guy. It's roots scrunched up before completely relaxing, like it had taken a big sip and them swallowed. I let out a laugh and I could feel it mixing with the tears that finally slipped out.

A small tap on my shoulder made me look up at Lion-O who was looking at the greenhouse with a look of pure awe. I turned to were his finger was pointing.

In one of the many cracks of the greenhouse I watched as vine after vine slipped out and slowly made there way over to us. The Latch-a-Snatcher's slid slowly along the ground like a huge green snake. I stood up to meet them.

When I got close enough the line of vines stopped and instead built themselves up, pilling one on top of the other, till it towered over me. It extended a single branch and wrapped in the end was a small vile. I picked it up and looked into it before letting out a startled gasp.

The bright pink juice swished around, whispering promised of being able to hear again. They must have taken some before she dumped out the pot. I let the tears come harder.

"Thank you!" I said and it was so small sounding I almost expected the light rain to blow the words away.

The now one giant plant gave me a kind of nod, before disbanding and slithering back into its home in the cracked roof. Lion-O came up behind me of see what was tightly clenched in my hand. I looked up and read his lips carefully.

"_Is that was I think it is?_" He asked and I nodded before throwing my fist into the air and letting out an enthusiastic yell.

We both made a mad dash for the trees that lined the clearing to escape the old woman whom I had woken up with my excited victory cry.

**Ugg...I'm horrid at mushy love. Any who, have a happy and safe Thanksgiving everyone!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own ThunderCats**.

My lungs were heaving form the pressure I was placing them under. My feet kicked at the ground, tearing up the dirt and turf. I was running and practically breathing in the scents and sounds around me like I had never sensed them before. Ever since my ear healing I had gone running every morning before Lion-O got up, reliving the feeling of being able to just listen.

I could feel my legs contracting as they started to burn, an almost pleasant sensation. I pumped my arms and weaves easily through the trees. I found I could no longer tap into my advance smell or sight but it was fine if I could hear again.

I threw my arms out to propel myself over an old log blocking my path before skidding to a stop and sprinting back around, back to camp. As I was rounding a tree I was blindsided, my body thrown into a tree.

Lion-O smirked and backed up, raising his claws or his face. I scoffed before standing up and swaying a little bit. Then I rushed him. We had been having these small sparring matches before we reached the oncoming ridge of rocks. On the top a small string of gray smoke could be seen reaching up to the morning sky. It had to be his friends.

My momentary distraction caused me to miss a strike and feel the stink of his claws bite into my stomach. The small graze was nothing and I retaliated by getting a good kick to the head in. He let out a gruff laugh and his leg shot out and wrapped around my foot ending with me on the found and us rolling in the dirt like a couple of cubs. It was fun.

Subconsciously, we both knew we would be fighting for our lives when we regrouped with his friends and wanted, if only for a little while, be the kids we still were.

When we finally quit I was bleeding on my shirt and Lion-O had a bloody nose. I noted at the clump of fir that clung to his nose causing him to sneeze. I giggled and helped him up and hobble back to camp.

I threw a few logs onto the dying embers and watched as the fire ate them. When I finally turned away Lion-O had already gotten the gauze out and was preparing to wrap my small cut. I knew not to try and object.

Later in the day we both started the rough climb up the mountain. Small goat trails webbed across the rock face and we both watched our step like it might be our last. We both slipped a few times but the other always caught each other.

I laughed at a stupid joke he squeezed out when I was hanging on only by his hand. He started cursing when I was hugging his head to make sure his feet would get back onto the trail. We both were exhausted by the time we reached the peek.

Lion-O's face was flushed and his fingers kept clenching and unclenching. He was nervous.

"Hey guys." He murmured and I watched as awe crossed all of their features before the jumped him. The two small kits that were with them were both crying. He awkwardly introduced me, both of the elder male cats looked at me with narrowed eyes. The one I deemed his brother placed a protective arm around the older woman. I took her to be the woman Lion-O had liked.

"Hello?" I said and it almost came out like a question. I was unsure of of footing, I didn't know these people and my instincts were screaming for me to run. My feet were flexing, toes digging into the loose rock. My irises contracted and I knew at all had noticed. My eyes flicked to the large hunk of metal to the right of my sight.

"Is that a core metal copper plated motor?" Then all of a sudden the bigger of the two perked up and launched into detail about how he came across the rate part, before long the sun had set and I felt at lease slightly safer with the group.

His brother flashed me a few questioning glances but other than that, everyone seemed nice enough. The kits offered me fruit and Cheetara gave me a thick wool blanket to keep the crisp mountain air out.

After the sun set cleared the sky and the fire died down to a few single flickers, Lion-O got up to talk to me. He creeped silently around his sleeping friends and sat down next to me.

I pulled at the covers and get enough to throw over his waist. He smiled at me happily.

"I think you'll be happy here, and Panthro will be happy to have you. Please stay." I could feel the blood pool in my cheeks.

"Still have armies to crush." I whispered and I shivered when his breath brushed over my mouth.

"If you're going to kiss go do it behind a rock or something." His brother called and buried his head in Chettara's neck.

"You'll fit in fine." He murmured.

**This is the last chapter. I feel like I have just lost interest and don't want to drag it out any longer. There is a lot of mistakes and I might revamp it later. Write to you later!**


End file.
